Glee: 5x01: Revenge (Fanfiction)
After being in a long-term injury, Jacob Ben Israel returns back to McKinley as he begins his web show one week after New Directions won Regionals. With a microphone in his hand, he walked through the middle of the hallway. “I am Jacob Ben Israel, and I am back reporting New Directions’ win at Regionals, right when they were disqualified last year from Sectionals. And I’m here to give you the scoop on where the Glee Club stands.” Jacob quickly ran to Kitty Wilde while she was filing her nails near her locker; when she looked up, she rolled her eyes. “What do you want, Ronald McDonald? I’m busy.” Kitty said. Jacob asked, “Legend has it around the entire school is that you are dating Artie Abrams.” “Ugh, are you kidding me?” Kitty said. “Just because I helped the little nerd for college doesn’t mean I want him. You TMZ freaks need to get your facts straight. Get out of my way.” Tina and Blaine were walking with each other in the hallway as Jacob continued to follow them and ask them a question, “Blaine, would you consider yourself a two-timing hoe for letting Tina rub all over your body and you make out with Kurt Hummel during a wedding?” Blaine was completely befuddled and Tina came quickly to his defense, replying, “That is just so rude, Jacob.” “I don’t think I am a two-timing whatever, are you?” Blaine replied. Jacob looked at the camera and shook his head; after that, Jacob followed Sam Evans around while he was continuing to walk away and ignore Jacob. “Now that your volatile and abusive ex-girlfriend is gone so early, what will be next for you?” “Leave me alone, I am not here.” Sam said, quickly trying to walk away from Jacob as possible. “You HAVE to tell me something.” Jacob said. “No!” “Why did you decide to quit New Directions?” Jacob asks to Ryder, who was at his locker and grabbing all of his items for the next class. “There’s just a lot of things going on in my life right now that I shouldn’t exactly explain.” Unique walked by and slowly looked at Ryder, he looked back in a furious expression, and turned back to look at Jacob. Unique looked down in disdain and tried to fix herself and walk away. Ryder once again looked back at her and tried to clear his mind. Jacob went inside Mr. Schuester’s office, asking him “Do you think your kids have what it takes to win Nationals?” “Of course, I think we got this, I know we do. We’re reigning champs, and I know we’re gonna win it.” “Do you think that you have neglected some of the members in Glee Club?” Jacob asked. “Absolutely not.” “Joe and Sugar, for example? Tina Cohen-Chang?” “Joe and Sugar are amazing additions to Glee Club.” Jacob looked at the camera and mouthed a word, “he’s a liar!” Jacob continued to follow Sam in the hallway, loudly shouting at him, “Just one question! Who was your favorite ex-girlfriend?” “Back off!” Sam said as he walked as fast as he could. “Quinn? Santana? Mercedes Jones? or Brittany?” “Sugar Motta, rumor has it that you’re leaving Ohio for bigger dreams.” Jacob handed the microphone to her. “Yes, I am leaving for the fall to focus on my own dreams.” Sugar said amiably. “Or is it technically because you haven’t been getting any spotlight this year?” Sugar looked completely confused with him. “Since you’re one of the graduates here at McKinley, what do you expect to happen after?” Jacob interrogated Artie. “I plan to say goodbye to some really good friends, and maybe likely meet some old friends in New York while going to film school. Considering that Sam, Tina and Blaine and I are graduates, it is definitely true that we are badasses in disguise.” Artie said with confidence. “Are you badass enough to tell the truth that you’re in love with Kitty Wilde?” Jacob asked. Artie raised his eyebrows in sudden confusion. Jacob continued to run after Sam, who was trying his hardest to get away from him. “Just one answer, please!” Jacob screamed. Sam stopped, he slowly turned around and sighed, he turned around and calmly answered, “You want an answer? Here’s your answer.” Sam threw Jacob’s microphone on the ground, pushed Jacob down, and pushed the camera down onto the floor until it began to static. Jacob laid on the ground with the microphone in his hand, “Jacob B-ben Israel here reporting New Directions after Regionals...bye.” The camera man continued to record him, until Jacob yelled, could you freaking get me up here and turn that damn camera off!” Jacob said overdramatically. ______________________________________________________________________________ “I just think everything is so perfect now, you know?” Mr. Schuester said as he sat across from Coach Shannon Bieste in the teacher’s lounge. “Being officially married to Emma, New Directions winning Regionals, everything seems like the way they were before.” “I think it seems like things are going well for me also.” Shannon said as she took a large bite from a sub sandwich slowly. Mr. Schuester gave a smirk, “Did you reach out to Ken Tanaka?” “I sure did. And now we’re actually going to meet each other soon. I really think he’s a sweetheart.” Shannon said. “I’m proud of you.” Mr. Schuester said. “I mean, after all of the Cooter drama, you’ve really pushed through this.” Shannon and Will exchanged smiles at each other until Roz Washington made her entrance in the room, causing Will and Shannon to roll their eyes in disdain. “Hello, my little Jackass crew, nice day we’re having. Well, I had a crazy Spring Break off, I met Michael Phelps again for the second time.” Flashback: Roz and a paparazzi crowd were outside at night and Roz squealed, jumping up and down constantly. “Mikey! Hey boo!” Roz screamed out. Michael turned around and shook his head, ignoring her while the security put him into his limousine. “Oh. come on, stop trying to act like you don’t know a girl, Mikey!” Roz yelled out. “I guess he didn’t want our threesome together to be known in public.” Roz chuckled softly while Will and Shannon raised their eyebrows and looked at each other, befuddled by her story. “So, anyway, Beavis and Butt-head, what did you guys do? Schuester, I heard your little group of Dragon Tales won Regionals... not that I care.” Roz said. “As a matter of fact, we did.” Will turned around to her and replied sullenly. Roz mocked him and rolled her eyes and turned around, but to jump back to see Sue Sylvester right in front of her eyes. “Oh hell no, who let Ellen DeGeneres at McKinley?” “Well well well, look who’s here... the jobstealer. Having fun ruining other people’s lives, huh?” Sue asked. “Well, there’s no need to complain, my life has already been ruined by Will and his parody of NSYNC hairdoes, and you know, not even NeNe Leakes can rock that hairdo like you, Rosalind.” Roz began to giggle, “Oh, well--” “It was just a joke.” Roz crossed her arms, “What the hell are you doing here anyway?” “I came here to make an announcement to the entire school board, but since it’s you three, I guess I might as well say it -- Principal Figgins is leaving McKinley High.” Will’s mouth dropped in shock, and Shannon was stunned also as she dropped the leftover of her sandwich. ________________________________________ “You can’t just leave McKinley High, students love you here.” Will confronted Figgins in his office while his office was loaded with storage boxes. He looked up to Will and replied, “Of course I can. I have a life now, I’ve been working here 19 years, my time is up.” “Look, no one can do what you do, you are an amazing principal, you can’t let that go now.” “I know there is someone here who will be amazing enough to take my place.” Figgins said. “And who might that be?” “You.” Principal Figgins smiled. Will was completely aghast by the response was given that he almost felt as if he wanted to faint. He chuckled for a moment, “Wait... you want ME to take your place?” “Of course! There’s no one else better. You care about these kids just as much as I do. You understand them as well as I do.” Principal Figgins said. “I’ve been planning this years when you came.” “Is that so?” Will laughed. “Yes. Besides, I have a wife and three children that I need to care of, and I have hidden YouTube infomercials I need to get rid of.” Principal Figgins and Will laughed. “You’re gonna be missed, sir.” Will said. “It’s just my time to go, but it’s your time to move forward.” Principal Figgins said. “So, I am just asking you for this one favor to keep this school on track when I’m not here.” “I promise to do that favor.” Will said amiably. ______________________________________________________________________________ Jake, Marley, Kitty, Artie, Tina, Blaine, Unique, Joe and Sugar Motta all sat in the choir room watching as Will began to make a huge announcement. “So, I know that there’s little of us than it usually is, but that’s okay, we have a couple of announcements that we need to get to before we get prepared for Nationals, which will be in L.A.” Everyone in the room cheered and gave applause for the announcement. “This time, we aren’t going against Vocal Adrenaline, they are history. We might be going against some very tough competition.” “Like what? A group called “The Hoosiermamas?” Kitty rolled her eyes. “I mean, this is L.A., guys, we’re talking about the real deal.” Mr. Schuester said. “We’ll never know what we’re up against.” “A gospel choir?” Kitty scoffed. “Offensive.” Joe said in a dull manner, Kitty rolled her eyes and Artie shook his head in disbelief. “Guys, it can be ANYONE.” Will said. “Which is why we have to bring it this time, so here is what we will be doing--” “Oh my god, please don’t make us do any--” “Songs about California.” Will interrupted Blaine. “In a couple more weeks, we will be paying our respect to L.A. We just gotta show these guys that we didn’t win Regionals for a reason. This is our year, guys, we can do this.” Jake and Marley held hands tightly and smiled at each other, and Mr. Schuester realized that Sam was nowhere to be found. “But before we get any further, has any of you guys seen Sam?” “He’s not really in the mood to come to Glee Club today because of--” Artie tried to explain it to Will, but he quickly understood. “Ahhh, gotcha.” “Gosh, why can’t he just get over it? We all did.” Tina said. “Brittany is gone and we miss her so much, but he has to deal with that.” “Preach.” Artie said. “I’ll try and talk to him later on to bring him back. But now, I just want to say that we all have to work together as a team, let’s show these guys what we’re really made of!” Everyone in the choir room cheered. ______________________________________________________________________________ Blaine and Tina walked in the hallways together and Blaine looked completely concerned. “So, you had the ring box behind your hands after Regionals, and you didn’t propose?” Tina asked. “I wanted to so bad, but I just feel like it was at the right time. We had the little party after and celebrated, and when it all simmered down, I was scared to tell Kurt.” “Maybe you should just give it up, I mean I do support you on this, but I just don’t think it’s worth it. Kurt doesn’t seem to be considering you two as a couple.” “But he’s my soulmate.” Blaine said. “I can’t be without him.” “News Flash: Mr. Anderson, we’re still in high school, Kurt is somewhere right now living his life with Rachel and Santana.” “He’s still here, Mercedes is here also. I’m not backing down from this, I don’t care what anyone says, I love Kurt.” Blaine said desperately. Tina sighed and nodded her head. “I know you do, I know you do.” Tina said. “But are you sure that you want to do this and experience the real world out there? That’s all.” “I know what I want and all I want is for Kurt to know that he’s forever in my heart.” Blaine said. “I just can’t quit on this now. I-I-I gotta go.” Blaine quickly walked away from Tina while she stood looking at him vanish before her eyes. She began to sigh and walk the different direction. ______________________________________________________________________________ Ryder continued to tap his pencil during a test, he couldn’t get the thoughts out of his head of Unique being the catfish - the one that Ryder was in love with, the one he thought would be the one, the one that turned out to be someone he never thought it would be. Unique’s words continued to surround his head.'' The truth is... I reached out to you because I liked you -- all the stories, all the jokes, the connection that we had, that was all me, and that was all real.'' Ryder realized that Unique was in his same class, as well as in the same row as her. He tried not to look at her to show the look of disgust in his eyes, but he took one glimpse, and Unique was writing, but she looked back, Ryder looked in anger, shook his head and looked away while Unique looked down and turned back to her test. Ryder continued to think of that day when he found out Unique was incognito as Katie.'' I didn’t do it to hurt you... I just really hope we don’t lose what we have.'' And he began to flashback to what he said to her... We don’t have anything, I’m not gonna punch you in the face, but I also am not gonna talk to you ever again. Ryder squinted his eyes and as the bell rang, he stood up quickly to give the teacher his test, but as he got up and walked to her, Unique did the same and they stood near each other’s proximity and looking away, Ryder gave the teacher his paper and quickly rushed out to the hallway while Unique passed her test in and walked out of the classroom but in a different direction. Unique could easily feel the tension between her and Ryder, at one point she felt remorse for what she did. ______________________________________________________________________________ TO BE CONTINUED